


KLANCE SHORT FIC

by Izzy2004



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy2004/pseuds/Izzy2004
Summary: Something really short. And based off of Charlie puths song attention.





	KLANCE SHORT FIC

My life with Keith was strange. Or was strange, we don't date anymore. So ya know me being Lance, so beautiful and amazing you think I'd get another significant other. 

I hear from "others" that Keith talks about me a lot. How our relationship wasn't great. I can't disagree with him. 

BUT it's like every time I'm at a party, like the many parties I attend. Keith is always there, in a dress that makes all the men stare. Jesus, how am I supposed to move on when he looks like that. 

He's currently wearing a red dress and I'm telling you the more I watch him dance. The more I look at all that sweat coming off of him, the less I can contain myself. It honestly feels like he's out to get me. Like that dress is karma, like I it's my fault and that I shouldn't of let him go. 

He's so freaking attractive and I honestly feel like my pants are getting tighter by the second. Watching him move, I'm going to explode in my pants like a 15 year old. 

His eyes meet mine for a split second and then he's off with some guy. That wasn't a mistake, he made eye contact on purpose. I take that as my que to go up to him. I'm walking over to him and I know that this isn't healthy. I walk straight up to him and grab his hand. 

After that I was all over him, leaving marks all over his skin. Letting other people know they can't have this. At least not right now. Geez we were such a mess. I don't even remember getting into a cab and going to his place. 

As we are on his bed, taking our clothes off. It dawns on me that he did this all for attention, he did this on purpose, he planned this.  
"Keith, buddy stop" he looks up at me with the strangest face. " you did this on purpose didn't you, just didn't want to see me with someone else was it, you attention whore"  
He smiles at me and then continues to bite on my neck. 

That's how I ended up here looking at his ceiling with him snoring next to me. I knew when we woke up, we would fight. Or argue, I didn't really want too. So Im going to gather my things and leave before he wakes up. 

I do just that and then I'm walking down a random road in L.A thinking about my bad decisions. I know he did that on purpose. But I also know Keith, he just wants attention. He doesn't actually want to be together. We were never good for each other, but I can't change that fact that he does something to me. 

He's so perfect and I want him so bad, but I also know I should leave him alone. He was probably just making sure I wasn't getting over him or anything. Honestly how could I look at another person when he's there. I swear all I see is him, I also know that Keith loves attention so that means even attention that's not mine. 

I'm a lot of things and a senseless flirt is one. That still doesn't give him the right to go out with other dudes. I don't know. Our fights always ended with him crying and throwing things and I would just yell at him to get out. And at the time I meant it, get out of this apartment and get out of my life. Even now I know I meant it. If I'm being entirely honest I don't want him with anyone either. 

He always does this to me, I know that dress was for me. And I know he planned everything. I don't think I'll ever be able to leave this boy. He's just making sure I'm not getting over him.


End file.
